


[Podfic] so it ends/so it begins

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Scorpius sees the awkward tick of Albus’ mouth, because they’ve learned all kinds of things this past year, most of thembloody awful, some of them less so.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] so it ends/so it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so it ends/so it begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473333) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



Length: 00:07:20

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/so%20it%20ends,%20so%20it%20begins.mp3) (5.0 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/so%20it%20ends,%20so%20it%20begins.m4b) (3.3 MB) 


End file.
